


И я - твой

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Cybersex, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Illustrations, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Шестидесятый так и продолжает сдавливать его шею всё то время, пока скачет на нём, но Коннору не надо дышать, поэтому он не возмущается – просто сжимает его руку своей, а второй вцепляется в бедро, снова синхронизируя системы, подхватывая ритм и подаваясь навстречу.
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	И я - твой

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Иллюстрация к тексту ["Тождественность"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561997/chapters/72652896).  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50983969963_635991bc34_o.png), размер 1347х2150

__


End file.
